nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Marx
Marx is a ''Kirby'' series character who first appeared in the SNES game Kirby Super Star as the game's main antagonist. He is final boss of the subgame, Milky Way Wishes and the Arena. He has then made multiple cameos in other Kirby games until Kirby Star Allies, which marks his first playable appearance. Appearance Marx first appears as a small, round being about Kirby's height. He has large eyes, brown shoes , wears a jester hat, and typically stands on a ball. After gaining the ultimate power,he gains two golden wings. Instead of having feathers or skin on them, they have glittering hexagonal shapes. He also has sharp teeth and claws. History For years Marx had had a pipe dream of one day taking over Pop Star. At the beginning of Milky Way Wishes, Marx confronts Kirby, fully implying that he wishes to help the pink puffball protagonist, stating his desire that the moon and sun will someday be in harmony of one another, seeing that the two have been recently fighting. Ultimately, Marx tells Kirby he must activate the Fountain of Dreams on other worlds to make the wish granting comet NOVA appear. He does so, though rather than asking that the moon and sun make peace, he asks for the ultimate power in order to take over Dream Land. After his defeat, Marx comes back to help Kirby fight against Hyness and Void Termina as he believed that they would be a potential threat to him. Kirby series ''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby fights Marx as the final boss. Unlike some other final bosses in the Kirby series, Kirby is free to use copy abilities instead of just an ultimate weapon. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In the remake, ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'', Marx replays his roles from the original game, but with a little more. In The TRUE Arena, he appears in a more powerful form, Marx Soul. All his attacks are more powerful and when Kirby defeats him he lets out a horrible scream. ''Kirby Star Allies'' In ''Kirby Star Allies'', Marx returns in the first update. He's in his first form, but he uses some attributes from his second, like the wings randomly sprouting. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Marx appears as both a boss and a set of two Spirits. His first spirit is a depiction of his normal form that acts as a Primary Advanced-Class Grab spirit with no particular abilities. After reaching level 99, Marx can then promote to a Primary Legend-Class Grab spirit which depicts him in his "true form". Unlike his previous spirit, True Form Marx has an ability which increases the damage dealt with magic attacks. As a boss Marx retains most of his attacks from Kirby Super Star Ultra, but he has a few new tricks up his sleeve. He is now able to create black spheres from his eyes that will damage anyone who touches them. His eyes can also now enlarge and grow multiple pupils that will shoot out lasers. Finally, he can now turn his wings into tentacle-like appendages that will spread across most of the screen and deal damage when touched. Descriptions ''Kirby Super Star'' Ultra pause screen "Marx has shown his true form! Fly in and protect Pop Star! Do it, Kirby, our Super Star!" Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby bosses Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby enemies Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Playable characters Category:Kirby Helpers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros. bosses